Pokemon: Rufus' Journey
by connor fantasy
Summary: Rufus Bing and his best friends/rivals Beatrix and Seifer have just turned 10 and are now allowed to begin the pokemon journey. All three of them want to become pokemon champions. Will Rufus become a pokemon champion? Will Rufus win the Sinnoh League?


Pokemon: Rufus' Journey

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Author's Note: Hi Connor Fantasy here with my 3****rd**** pokemon story. This will follow the journey of a trainer called Rufus, who will try to get the 8 Sinnoh gym badges and compete in the Sinnoh League. He will have two main rivals and there will be a few competitions other than the Sinnoh League. Hope you enjoy the story and please review to show me what you think and if there is anything you would like me to do. Enjoy the chapter, Connor Fantasy.**

Today was an exciting day for Rufus Bing as it was the day he started his pokemon journey. His best friends and rivals, Beatrix and Seifer were also starting the journeys as well. Seifer was heated and could never sit down and was always trying to get people to hurry up. Beatrix was energetic but was still very calm and could sometimes be arrogant.

Rufus was waiting outside his house with Seifer for Beatrix to show up so they could decide their starter pokemon for the journey. After waiting for a few minutes, Beatrix appeared and said "Sorry I'm late, let's go get our starter pokemon." Rufus nodded and Seifer said "Finally. Come on Beatrix, today is the day we get our starter pokemon. You could've been a bit quicker."

Seifer then charged off in the direction of Professor Rowan's Pokemon Laboratory. Rufus and Beatrix walked behind him calmly laughing at Seifer's energetic state. After 5 minutes of walking they arrived at Professor Rowan's lab, where Seifer was waiting looking furious and said "You too Rufus, ergh, you guys take absolutely forever." Rufus and Beatrix smirked, and then the three of them walked into the laboratory where Professor Rowan was waiting patiently for them.

"Hello," Professor Rowan said. "As you all know I am Professor Rowan, head of pokemon research here in the Sinnoh region. Alright I know you are all excited to get your starter pokemon so let me show you them, one-by-one." Professor Rowan walked over to a table with three pokeballs and threw the first one into the air and said, "This is Turtwig, a grass-type." He picked up the second pokeball and threw it as well and said "This is Piplup, a water-type." Then he picked up the third and final one and said "And this is Chimchar, a fire-type."

Rufus, Beatrix and Seifer all looked over the three starter pokemon and easily chose the one they wanted for themselves. Seifer chose Chimchar because a fire type would match his heated nature. Beatrix chose Turtwig because it could be calm but sometimes arrogant and big-headed. And finally Rufus chose Piplup because a water type would match his cool, calm and collected nature.

Seifer turned to Rufus and said "Rufus I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" Rufus smiled and said "Are you sure? My water-type Piplup has an advantage over your fire-type Chimchar." Seifer smiled and said "Yeah, I'm sure. I've got to battle loads of trainers to become stronger so that I can become the Sinnoh region Champion." Professor Rowan said "Let's go outside and use my garden for this battle." Rufus and Seifer nodded. Professor Rowan, followed by Seifer and Rufus and then Beatrix went into the garden. Rufus and Seifer stood facing each other whilst, Beatrix sat down watching the battle and Professor Rowan was the referee.

Rufus and Seifer grabbed their starter pokemon's pokeballs and respectively said "Piplup, I choose you/Chimchar, let's get going." Professor Rowan then said "Seifer get's the first move, let the battle begin." Seifer smirked and said "Chimchar use Dig." Chimchar began to tunnel underground. "Piplup fire Water Gun into the hole." Piplup fired a stream of water out of his mouth and fished out Chimchar causing massive damage. "Piplup use Bubblebeam." Piplup fired a stream of bubbles at Chimchar but Chimchar cut them up using his Scratch attack. "Chimchar use Ember/Piplup use Bubblebeam." Rufus and Seifer said and their two moves collided equally. "Chimchar use Flame Wheel." Chimchar surrounded itself with flames and charged at Piplup. "Piplup jump into the air and then slam down with Pound." Piplup did this and this caused Chimchar to crash down to the ground. Rufus smirked and said "Piplup finish this up with Peck." Piplup charged at Chimchar and whacked him with his beak and sent him down to the ground knocking him out. Rufus cheered at his victory and Seifer looked shocked and said in disbelief, "I lost!?" Seifer returned Chimchar to his pokeball as did Rufus to Piplup and his pokeball. Seifer faced Rufus and said "You may have won this time, but next time will be different." Seifer then walked off to get his bag from home, heal Chimchar and head off on his journey.

Beatrix congratulated Rufus on his victory and said "That was pretty impressive. Do you mind if I have a battle?" Rufus smiled and said "Bring it on!" Professor Rowan acted as referee again and the two of them revealed there pokemon saying "Piplup, I choose you/Turtwig, Standby for battle." Professor Rowan said "Rufus gets the first move, let the battle begin." Rufus smiled and said "Piplup use Water Gun." Piplup fired a powerful stream of water at Turtwig. "Turtwig use Withdraw." Withdraw raised Turtwig's defence making Water gun's effect almost nothing. "Turtwig use Absorb." Turtwig then began to absorb Piplup's HP. "Piplup use Peck/Turtwig use Tackle." The two trainers said at the same time, the two moves colliding but Peck just over powering Tackle causing Turtwig damage. "Turtwig use Razor Leaf." Turtwig fired a barrage of leaves at Piplup which he countered with Bubblebeam. "Piplup jump into the air and use Pound." Beatrix then said "Turtwig jump and use Tackle." Beatrix thought her strategy would work but then Rufus said "Spin and use Pound directly on Turtwig's shell." Piplup hit Turtwig directly on her shell causing massive damage and then Piplup finished the match with another Peck on the shell knocking Turtwig out. Rufus cheered at his second victory in a row and returned Piplup to his pokeball. Beatrix sighed but felt happy at finally being a trainer and then returned Turtwig to her pokeball. Beatrix said "Impressive, but next time I'll be a lot stronger." Beatrix and Rufus headed back home and healed up and then set off on their journeys to become Pokemon Champions.

**Author's Note: What do you think? If there is anything you don't like or want me to do, please tell me. Also Please review my story I want to get at least 5 reviews before I do the second chapter. Till next time, Connor Fantasy.**


End file.
